An optical fiber connector is a passive component for implementing a flexible connection between optical fibers. Most optical fiber connectors include two individual optical fiber sub-assemblies and one individual optical fiber adapter. The two optical fiber sub-assemblies are inserted into two ends of the optical fiber adapter, locking mechanisms on the optical fiber adapter and the optical fiber sub-assemblies cooperate with each other to fasten the optical fiber sub-assemblies, and a ceramic ferrule (a ferrule includes an optical fiber) at a front end of the two optical fiber sub-assemblies is inserted into a ceramic sleeve inside the optical fiber adapter, so as to implement an interconnection of an optical fiber. All the optical fiber sub-assemblies and optical fiber adapter on two sides are separate, and can be inserted and removed.
In an existing optical fiber connector, more parts are used for each optical fiber, leading to relatively high costs and relatively long installation time required.